Battle of Mars
The Battle of Mars Background: It was in the midst of the UW-Zombie War. UW Forces were closing in on the Zombie Homeland and most of UFE and UW Forces were concentrated at the frontline, leaving most of UW unguarded and prone to attacks by zombie motherships. Belligerents: U.F.E Armed Forces and National Guard, Zombie Collective Attack Force Total forces involved:45 million Earth Troops, 3.5 million starships, 5 Space Carrier Battle Groups, 30 naval ships including 1 Carrier Battle Group, 450 IFVs and 650 tanks, 1,170 aircraft 125 million zombies, 1 mothership, 450,000 escort vessels, 45 million Zombie Drones First signs of engagement: The Zombie Mothership and its attack group appeared in Sol System near Pluto at 5.30 a.m. local time. UFE Troops were taken aback by the attack and were scrambled to intercept the attack force. More than 450,000 UFE starships were deployed to intercept the attack force at Mars, where a large flotilla of ships and planetary defences were in place. During the advance towards Mars, the attack force crushed through the UFE Patrol Vessels that were on station and decimated the Earth 8th Fleet. After advancing for 3 hours, the attack force halted at Jupiter to regroup. The Main Offensive: At 10 a.m., the real attack commenced. The attack group came within weapons range of the UFE Fleet with a large arsenal of drones. The UFE Fleet then opened fire, initiating attack pattern Omega and spreading out to provide more firepower. U.F.E fought for almost 10 hours before the defences were brought down and the attack force advanced. The UFES Enterprise, where President Rui Yi was in, together with the Sagittarius and Endeavour, retreated back to Earth with a few other starships to reinforce the defences at Earth. Meanwhile, the Zombies began bombarding Mars with a heavy orbital bombardment, killing at least 20 million civilians. The mothership then sent in drones to destroy the remaining defence systems(mainly anti-aircraft guns, surface to air missiles and ballistic missile defence systems and after that, sucked up 5% of the planet's surface, killing almost 50,000 civilians that were hiding just beneath the surface. Once Mars' defences were down, the Zombies poured in and destroyed all space assets before assaulting the planet with drones and missiles. The Earth National Guard stationed in Mars consisted of 450,000 troops along with 500 aircraft. The defenders threw whatever they had back at the Zombies, inflicting heavy casualties. But, the Zombies having more manpower on their side, pushed the Earth Troops back till the last perimeter, called the Luzon Perimeter. Approximately 25,000 Earth troops held the position, the rest either dead, wounded, missing or assimilated into Zombies. After fierce fighting, three days later, Mars fell to the Zombies, with a total loss of 150 million civilians and 25 million Earth Personnel. Retaking of Mars: The retaking of Mars took place one and a half weeks after the capture of Mars and 2 weeks after the attack on Earth. With the 6th Fleet and 12 Space Carrier Battle Groups, Earth Fleet engaged the Zombie Fleet and crushed through their defences. The Earth Space Carrier Battle Groups deployed approximately 1,030 attack fighters and bombers to engage the Zombies. Soon, they were able to inflict heavy casualties on the Zombies, forcing them to retreat to the asteroid belt. Fierce fighting including ground-based warfare on the rocky terrain on Mars lasted for 3 more days before Mars was completely taken control by Earth Forces. Fortunately, Earth was able to withdraw some troops from the frontline back and together with elements of the FUS fleet, managed to destroy the Zombies that had attacked Sol System. Aftermath and impact: After the battle, Earth approximately lost 175 million civilians in the battle, with 30 million Earth personnel dead or wounded. It was the largest-scale conflict Earth has ever faced and the most costliest battle ever fought in the history of the Earth Armed Forces. A few months later, during the reconstruction efforts, a memorial was built in the crater of Luzon, where the Earth Consituation Class Cruiser, UFES Titan, crashed after being disabled by Zombie Drones. A plaque was put up with the names of all the dead, wounded and all those that had fought in the battle to commemorate and honor them. The battle started a debate in the Earth Congress doubting whether Earth is capable of defending itself. Nevertheless, it accelerated Earth's Defense Program, which included the SM-6 Extended Range(SM6ER) Ballistic Missile Defense (BMD) System and the Terminal High Altitude Area Defense System(THAAD). Category:Battles